<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【俊八】情人之舞 by TSCX1211</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675362">【俊八】情人之舞</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSCX1211/pseuds/TSCX1211'>TSCX1211</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSCX1211/pseuds/TSCX1211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>以欲望起舞，妒忌成诗。穿越前世今生，折翼于荆棘，再一次苏醒。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【俊八】情人之舞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>主俊八俊  副奎八  佑灰</p><p>灵感来源 MY I 💞 前生今生 </p><p>前世（私设）性转俊八 </p><p>今生（伪现背）</p><p> </p><p>——————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>情人之舞，舆论之渊 [前世]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“姐姐。如果可以，真不想只能叫你姐姐。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>男人渴望着女人，女人应该仰慕男人。仿佛是这个时代所有人追随的真理。</p><p> </p><p>这条准则对徐明浩没什么说服力。不止是男人，大部分的人们都照着刻板映象生长，越长大越没了光彩。一眼望过去都像一面团戳俩窟窿，底下带副筷子，徐明浩提不起兴趣。</p><p> </p><p>徐明浩尤其厌烦某些男人，她实在不明白那些光着膀子，操着满嘴大碴子口音卖弄肤浅学识的男人有什么好值得喜欢的。学也学不过她，打也打不过她。</p><p> </p><p>17岁的徐明浩将自己的疑惑告诉了多愁善感的母亲。</p><p>“哦~我明白了~我们明浩喜欢温柔的男孩子！”</p><p>17岁的徐明浩第一次意识到，她善良脆弱的母亲无法理解她。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>徐明浩从来不刻意的扮演某个角色，男孩或者女孩。她只做自己喜欢的事情，从小学武术能轻而易举的制霸校园，也留长发修指甲在书包上挂小挂件。特立独行的代价就是要接受各式各样的流言蜚语，徐明浩也不在乎，反正找茬上门的人也打不过她。</p><p> </p><p>特别之人承受着特别的压力，在徐明浩转学到南方之后愈演愈烈。她就像一颗顽石撞进了一片开满荷花的池塘。娇小可人的女同学们用徐明浩听不懂的南方方言，叽叽喳喳的议论着这个来自北方的异类。徐明浩见多了那样的神情，表面还客客气气一口一个明浩，转头就不知道在拿她身上哪个特质取笑。没意思，也懒得去迎合，徐明浩只觉得这样的社交非常无聊。</p><p> </p><p>只有在武术社能找到一点喘息的空间，徐明浩有时又挺喜欢男人。至少在交朋友方面不需要遵守那么多隐藏的条条框框。转学之前打听过这所学校的武术社很有名，徐明浩第一天就兴高采烈的去踢了馆。半个小时后郁闷不堪的坐在了新社长的宝座上，啧，怎么一个能打的都没有。社长这种麻烦职务徐明浩本不愿意接手，但前任社长金珉奎战败后那诚恳的模样还是打动了她。实力至上主义的金珉奎从初见徐明浩的不屑，到跪地求饶也仅仅用了半个小时不到。这要是还不把社长一职让出来就有违他的武德，也担心受到社员们的耻笑。金珉奎在卸任当天就发了誓一定会堂堂正正的把这份荣誉从徐明浩手里赢回来。</p><p> </p><p>徐明浩倒是无所谓，反正是挂名社长。杂事和训练依旧是金珉奎在负责，她不过就去边打盹边盯训练，偶尔陪社员切磋一下。好在社员们都性格不错，尤其在见识完徐明浩的本事之后都是一口一个大哥的叫。17岁的徐明浩也鲜少的享受到虚荣心带来的满足感，于是几乎大部分时间都是同社员们一起度过，徐明浩本以为她的高中生涯就会在了无生趣的日常里平淡落幕。</p><p> </p><p>直到南方的冬天，在一场大雨后突然降临。</p><p> </p><p>徐明浩把手全部缩在袖子里，鼻涕还在稀稀拉拉的向外流。重感冒折磨着徐明浩的大脑让她晕眩，礼堂里嘈杂的声音听上去就更加的恼人。来自北方的徐明浩实在无法想象，居然能在南方的冬天里冻成感冒。她也实在无法理解，这个世界上居然还有地方冬天能没有暖气。</p><p>元旦晚会，全校师生一年里最为兴奋的夜晚，只有徐明浩靠着金珉奎的肩膀昏昏欲睡。</p><p> </p><p>“明浩...明浩...”金珉奎掂了掂肩膀。尽管不舍得叫醒，可徐明浩已经靠着他睡过了半场节目了，再睡下去金珉奎怕徐明浩要冻死在会场里。</p><p>“嗯...？结束了吗？”徐明浩半眯着眼睛适应着礼堂的强光。</p><p>“没...我说，要不你先回去吧。再在这里睡，我怕你着凉了。”</p><p>“好主意...”徐明浩望着台上穿着礼服打抖也不忘掐着嗓子报幕的主持人，头更痛了。</p><p>“走吧，我陪你出去。”金珉奎收拾了下放在前座的书包，刚准备牵起徐明浩的手。“啪”礼堂一片漆黑。</p><p>“啧...”金珉奎不爽的敲了下扶手，听见了徐明浩重新摔进靠椅里的声音。</p><p>“额...算了...那等下一个节目吧” 徐明浩的不耐烦伴随着感冒带来的厚重鼻音，闷在围巾里从黑暗传进金珉奎的耳朵。奶声奶气的，可爱的要命。刚回想起来还是会偷笑，后来的金珉奎只有后悔，为什么那个时候没趁着黑暗抓起徐明浩的手。如果当时他们一起逃走了，会不会结局就不一样？</p><p> </p><p>“咚咚咚”</p><p>一阵激烈的鼓声从舞台上响起，短暂的宁静后，礼堂沸腾。徐明浩的视线也被那鲜红的身影所夺去。一位身穿红色舞裙的女生，面带珠帘，手捧一株红梅，单脚立在半人高的大鼓上。随着鼓声的再起，珠帘与红梅开始纷飞，衣带携着光与影在鼓面之上起舞。艳丽的仿佛不属于这个混沌的世界，徐明浩睁大了眼睛望着那绚丽的变换。究竟舞了什么，徐明浩一点印象也没有，她只记得那双眼睛。狐狸似的朝她望，像伸出了一把钩子，一下就将她的魂魄钓走。抬起时妩媚，低垂时温婉。一曲舞毕，会场早已被亢奋的雄性荷尔蒙烧的炙热不堪。台上的人从鼓面上跃下，对着骚动不安的人群轻轻一笑便消失在了黑暗里。等灯再亮时，只有散落了一地的红梅。</p><p> </p><p>徐明浩的心也如那红梅一般被抛弃在了冰凉的地面上，她满脑子都是刚刚的那一幕幕惊艳，那四目相对时产生的灵魂悸动。那前所未有的情感体验，和失去后的感伤。</p><p> </p><p>“喂喂...结束了，我们走吧”被金珉奎摇晃着双肩，徐明浩从幻想之中脱离。</p><p>“诶！你认识刚刚那个女生吗？”徐明浩还愣愣的盯着舞台。</p><p>“认识啊，高二级花，文俊辉。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“文俊辉...文俊辉...”自元旦晚会之后，徐明浩就跟失了魂一样。</p><p> </p><p>文俊辉，高她一届的学姐。舞蹈社社长，追求者无数的高二级花，一个跟自己八竿子打不着关系的人。徐明浩经常在走廊偷偷的看，她的漂亮学姐身边总是围着一圈又一圈的人，有男有女，说说笑笑。徐明浩第一次这么失落于自己的才能，“武”跟“舞”同音不同意。变一百个花样也想不出来接近的理由。</p><p> </p><p>第一次的对话却比徐明浩的想的要容易，是文俊辉亲自找上门的。</p><p> </p><p>那天徐明浩正如往常一样躺着训练场的垫子上打盹，迷迷糊糊的睁眼发现社员们全部集中在了门口，不知说着什么气氛火热。过了会徐明浩感觉有个人影在朝自己靠近，笔直修长的双腿裹着丝袜，没睡醒的徐明浩还以为有只丹顶鹤进了训练场。一个清丽的声音将徐明浩唤醒。</p><p>“你好，请问你就是徐明浩吗？”徐明浩这才发现站在她面前的，是那个让她最近日思夜想的学姐。</p><p>“啊啊啊...是我...您有什么事吗？”徐明浩着急的拍了怕睡乱了的头发，想让自己看上去没那么散漫。</p><p>“嗯...可以~和我谈谈吗？”那是徐明浩第一次凑近了看文俊辉笑，比初春的栀子还明艳动人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> “额...所以你是想拜托我教那个什么圆武术？”听完文俊辉请求的徐明浩困苦不堪。</p><p>“是的是的，啊~圆佑啊，马上要出国留学了。国外那么危险，我怕他那个小身板会被欺负...” 文俊辉边说边在空中比划，丝毫没注意徐明浩已经皱起了眉头。</p><p>“那为啥不找金珉奎呢？男生教男生更方便吧？”徐明浩自认是不会教人的，打人她会，教人这种耗费口舌的事情想想她都脑子生疼。</p><p>“额...这个....”文俊辉突然凑近了徐明浩的耳朵。</p><p>“这是个秘密，他俩有矛盾，关系很差的。”耳边感受到了温热的吐息，徐明浩不自觉的红了脸。回过神才发觉事情更加难办了。</p><p>就她和金珉奎相处下来的感觉，在这个学校里她还没见过和金珉奎关系不好的人。虽然金珉奎看上去憨傻憨傻的，但就是这份阳光开朗的好脾气让本就温柔善良的金珉奎在学校里更受欢迎。徐明浩实在想不到那个什么圆得有多恶劣，才能和金珉奎那种傻大个闹矛盾。</p><p>“不可以吗明浩...拜托你了！”手不知何时被文俊辉牵起，徐明浩看向文俊辉的眼睛。她感觉好像有几十双小猫的爪子在她身上挠，要是不答应就要用松软的肉垫将她制裁一样。这个拒绝，她说不出口，至少对着文俊辉闪着光的眼睛，她说不出口。</p><p>“可以是可以...”</p><p>“不过学姐，我也不能白教他。”一个好点子出现在徐明浩的脑海里。</p><p>“嗯嗯嗯！不会让你白教他的！你有什么要求你和我说！”文俊辉自信的拍着胸脯。</p><p>“那...学姐你能教我跳舞吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>徐明浩烦死全圆佑了，虽说全圆佑底子不差，学的也快。就是实在难开金口又毫无幽默细胞。</p><p> </p><p>“不对全学长，你看我，你要这样蹲，看明白了吗，这像什么？”</p><p>“像蹲厕”</p><p>“...”徐明浩承认，她一天至少有一百次想把全圆佑揍死。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>烦躁感总在第二天就被抚平。经过上次的约定，二四徐明浩教全圆佑武术，三五文俊辉教她跳舞。文俊辉也很尽责，专门找了间空出来的舞蹈室一对一的教徐明浩。徐明浩第一次穿舞蹈服，弹性的面料在她身上紧绷让她从头到脚的不自在。偏偏文俊辉还直勾勾的望着她，嘴角勾出一个耐人寻味的笑。</p><p>“学姐...奇怪吗？”徐明浩不敢抬头，手搅着裙摆，穿惯了运动装的她这辈子没这么别扭过。</p><p>“你...”文俊辉的声音像在迟疑什么。</p><p>“你的骨骼也太适合跳舞了吧！”文俊辉抬起徐明浩垂着的胳膊，轻轻的点在了关节处。</p><p>“我见过你打拳的样子，很酷，又很灵活。”文俊辉的手指从徐明浩的关节慢慢滑到上臂。</p><p>“我一直都觉得，武术也是另外一种形式的舞蹈，相信我，你一定能学好的！”在上臂游走的手已经捧起了徐明浩羞的通红的脸蛋。</p><p>徐明浩几乎沉醉，只感觉被文俊辉触碰过的手臂快要烧起来，还有文俊辉身上淡淡的茉莉花香。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>接触的时间长了些，徐明浩才发现全圆佑不算难聊，只是闷骚的可怕。</p><p>“喂，全圆佑，你说门口那个女生在看啥啊？”徐明浩非常无语，听说了全圆佑金珉奎不合，她特意挑了大部分人都在午休的时间上课。就是想尽量避开人群，减少点闲言碎语。初春的正午，风一吹还有点微凉，门口的女孩就穿着条短裙眼巴巴的朝他们看，看的徐明浩心里直发毛。</p><p>“看我长得帅呗。”徐明浩真的很无语，但凡全圆佑嬉皮笑脸一点她也不会这么窝火。偏偏全圆佑说的一本正经仿佛在阐述一个毋庸置疑的事实。</p><p>“那大帅哥你行行好，出去和人姑娘说说。别看了行不，我又不会真把你打死。”这是徐明浩这周第十次在全圆佑臭屁的时候赏给他白眼了。</p><p>“不用吧，一会自己就会走的了。”</p><p>“你不去我就不教了！”徐明浩索性手一摊靠在了柱子上，她可受不了被不怀好意的目光一直盯着看。</p><p>“唉...行行行我去...”全圆佑叹着气走到门口。徐明浩看到，那个女孩子的表情从欣喜到悲伤，最后走之前还抛了记眼刀给徐明浩，瞪的徐明浩一颤。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在跳舞方面，徐明浩展现出的超凡天赋，把自幼习舞的文俊辉都吓一跳。基本功教一遍就会，完全没有其他习武之人甩不开的架子，修长的四肢在音乐声中尽显着力量美。徐明浩的身体也比想象中还要柔软的多，下腰不用文俊辉扶都能一次下到底。在短短两个月里，学会的内容几乎比文俊辉从前一两年都要学的多。文俊辉挫败的同时也惊叹，捡到宝了，赚大了。</p><p> </p><p>而徐明浩想的就没那么多。</p><p> </p><p>“这也太大了....”沉甸甸的，在徐明浩的视野里晃来晃去。文俊辉本来就比她高半个头，每次指导她动作的时候，胸前那两处软肉就晃晃悠悠的靠近她的脸。有时候真的会碰到，练功服里面很少穿胸衣，压在脸上像布丁一样。味道也像，甜甜的，让人克制不住的想来上一口。徐明浩羞愧，望着自己一马平川的胸口，感叹着造物主的不公。</p><p> </p><p>“来这样，先下个横叉。”说着文俊辉就正对着徐明浩下了叉，双手撑在地板上。衣领随之往下敞开，露出了半个丰满的胸部还有被手部力量挤压而出的深邃乳沟。看不出来是故意展露还是无意为之，文俊辉摆着性感无比的姿势眼神却又尽显纯真。徐明浩看的直咽口水，终于明白为什么舞蹈社不招男社员了。这要是换个毛头小子见到这幅光景，估计已经把她风情万种的学姐压在地板上各种不可描述了。不过，男人们没机会，这辈子可能都看不到这种美景了。徐明浩第一次为自己的性别欢欣鼓舞。</p><p>女孩子，万岁！</p><p>徐明浩开始不满足于只在上课的时候和文俊辉待在一起。美其名曰外地人还不熟悉新城市，文俊辉就热情的带着徐明浩这吃那玩。比起平时美丽端庄的外表，徐明浩发现私底下的文俊辉更加的活泼，甚至有点跳脱。闹熟了之后就不准徐明浩叫学姐了，非要让徐明浩叫她姐姐。徐明浩其实更愿意叫她学姐，或者老师，又或者直接叫俊辉。她的名字那么漂亮，漂亮到让徐明浩有点不敢直呼，只有在夜里趁着睡意一遍一遍的把这个名字写进不见底的欲望。</p><p> </p><p>“学...姐姐...你真的觉得这件衣服适合我吗？”白色的T恤上印着一只表情诡异的猫咪，文俊辉抓着两件一模一样的在自己和徐明浩身上比划。</p><p>“合适！多可爱啊！”徐明浩知道文俊辉穿什么都会好看，但自己不是，这模样诡异的T恤套在她身上不知道会是什么奇怪的样子。</p><p>“诶，两姐妹啊~”忙碌的老板娘喜盈盈的从店铺另一头走来。</p><p>“哟~谁家妈妈这么好福气啊！生一对这么漂亮的姐妹花！喜欢这件吗？阿姨给你们买一送一！”</p><p>“真的吗！？谢谢阿姨” 有便宜不占王八蛋，文俊辉紧紧抓着徐明浩的手把她往自己身上拽，就差把我们真的是亲姐妹写在脸上了。</p><p>“明浩明浩！这件算姐姐送你了，以后出来都要叫我姐姐好不好！”文俊辉兴高采烈的付了钱把衣服塞进了徐明浩的书包，丝毫没注意徐明浩偷偷的黑了脸。</p><p>有什么好的...像亲姐妹...。徐明浩觉得心里仿佛有什么东西在逐渐崩塌。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“停停停停停！！！”训练场传来一阵阵求救声，里面的人快喊断了气徐明浩才松开了手，气喘吁吁的靠着墙擦汗。全圆佑鼻青脸肿的从地上爬起来，随手找了张纸巾擦拭嘴角的血迹。</p><p>“姑奶奶，你有啥邪火别拿我练手啊，再打下去我人都要没了。”像往常一样来上课的全圆佑今天刚进门就被撂了个倒，徐明浩二话没说按着他就是一顿猛揍。</p><p>“休息好了吗？那就再来！”</p><p>“哇，爷！您是爷我怕了，死也让我死个明白吧！无缘无故打我干嘛，您有话直说！”</p><p>徐明浩瞅着全圆佑准备给自己打120的样子，想了想还是算了。</p><p>“那行，我那我问你...”“我们班女生说你是渣男真的假的？”平时课间徐明浩一般都在睡觉，好巧不巧今天没睡着正好听到了关于全圆佑的八卦，甚至还有关于自己的内容。</p><p>“天地良心！都是她们自己找上我的，我可啥也没干啊！”全圆佑委屈啊。</p><p>“她们还说...你和姐...文学姐是青梅竹马...”</p><p>“这你不是知道吗？”</p><p>“订了娃娃亲那种...”</p><p>“...这倒是真的” 全圆佑话音刚落，徐明浩再起抡起了胳膊。</p><p>“不是！等等，就因为这个！？”全圆佑抓起个护垫挡在自己身前。</p><p>“她们说文学姐一直没谈恋爱就是在等你！你一直拖着她，玩弄她的感情。自己又在外面朝三暮四的和别的女生好！你不是渣男是什么！！我居然还来教了你这么个混蛋？” 最气人的话徐明浩不想告诉全圆佑，她听到有女生还说，最近全圆佑口味换了居然开始和徐明浩那个男人婆搞暧昧。另外一个人说有人看见了全圆佑徐明浩在一起约会，被发现之后还被全圆佑骂了。徐明浩不关心这个，她只是想到当时文俊辉为了让自己教全圆佑武术那委屈的样子就气的牙痒痒。</p><p> </p><p>“砰”意料之外，全圆佑没有躲，也没有拿护具保护自己。直直的被徐明浩撞倒在地，脑袋猛地磕在木地板上，圆框眼镜飞出去几米远，把徐明浩也吓得愣住了。</p><p>“误会了吧...”</p><p>“还说因为我？哈哈哈哈....要真是那样就好了...”全圆佑倒在地上没有反抗，声声苦笑着望着天花板。</p><p>“我才是一直在等她啊...”全圆佑抬起头，向身上徐明浩的方向望，失去眼镜后他看不清徐明浩的表情。他看不到徐明浩从愤恨到震惊又到同情的表情。</p><p>“你是不是...喜欢文俊...”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“诶明浩！你来试试我今天新学的地三鲜...” 随着铁盒掉在地上的巨响，全圆佑和徐明浩一起转头。金珉奎站在门口，正看到徐明浩跨坐在全圆佑身上的场面，精心准备的饭盒干脆的落到了地上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“诶，行了你放开我，痛！” 徐明浩甩开了金珉奎的手，以前怎么不觉得他有这么大劲，居然能拖着自己跑了半个学校。手腕的酸痛缓解，徐明浩再次回想起刚刚那尴尬无比的画面。金珉奎回过神后不分青红皂白抓起全圆佑就是一拳，要不是徐明浩挡在他们之间，估计全圆佑今天真的要小命不保。</p><p> </p><p>“呼呼呼，你！不准和全圆佑待在一起！”尽管文俊辉已经打了预防针，徐明浩还是没想到，他俩的矛盾已经到了见面就大打出手的地步。</p><p>“为什么啊？”</p><p>“全圆佑是渣男！专门玩弄女孩子感情的！你离他远点！”徐明浩从没见过金珉奎如此气急败坏的样子，憋着怒火的脸被涨得通红。</p><p>“就因为这个？你至于要打人吗？”也不至于到见面就揍的地步吧。经过刚刚的交谈，徐明浩反而有点心疼起那个被舆论擅自篡改了形象的男孩。归根结底，和她一样，不过是可怜的单相思罢了。</p><p> </p><p>“等下...我好像知道。不是吧...你不会也喜欢文俊辉吧？” 下意识的就说了“也”，徐明浩的大脑帮她筛选出了一个她认为最合理的解释。</p><p> </p><p>“！？怎么可能？想什么呢！我喜欢你都不会喜欢文俊辉的。”金珉奎攥着徐明浩双肩的手放了下去，在身侧握成了拳。</p><p>“啊...不喜欢就好...诶不对，那你何必打人呢？到底是为啥啊？他欠你钱吗？”徐明浩不解的望着金珉奎，说实话欠钱打人也不像金珉奎的作风。</p><p> </p><p>“我说了啊...” 金珉奎突然低下了头，声音小的快要听不见。</p><p>“你说什么！？”</p><p>“我说我告诉你了啊！因为我喜欢你！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“明浩...明浩！！！”徐明浩的思绪被在她耳边大喊的文俊辉打断。</p><p>“嗯...怎么了？”这两天发生了太多的事情，徐明浩无从下手解决，思绪完全乱成了一锅粥。</p><p>“我看你今天一直走神，你是不是生病了~要不今天别练了，我们歇歇吧。”文俊辉撩起了自己的刘海贴上了徐明浩的脑门，茉莉花香和柔软的触感再一次袭来。徐明浩觉得自己可能真的得病了，而且一辈子也不想再好了。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯...有点烫，是不是着凉了？我抱抱你？”徐明浩心想可别了，再抱等会我才要烧了呢。</p><p>“没事的，我可能...真的生病了...”</p><p>“啊！你别哭啊，你怎么了！”毫无征兆，刚刚徐明浩还无神的睁着眼，突然泪水就滑了下来。</p><p>“啊...嗯...？我怎么哭了？”徐明浩也不可置信的擦拭着自己的眼角，十七岁的青春期，她也开始无法理解自己。</p><p> </p><p>徐明浩靠着把杆，阳光从她背后的窗子照进昏暗的舞蹈室，午后的光温柔的包裹着她全身，泪珠还垂在她手上透过光反射成一个圆。文俊辉被迷了眼，鬼迷心窍的把手伸到了徐明浩身后。蓄了几个月的齐肩短发已经可以扎成辫子，都被徐明浩松松垮垮的盘在后脑上。文俊辉轻轻一拉，柔顺的黑色长发就像瀑布一般落到了徐明浩肩头。徐明浩眼里还含着泪水，就抬起头有几分惊慌的望着文俊辉。光塑造的氛围，过分柔美，文俊辉第一次能具象化的描述所谓诱惑。又不敢向前半分，克制的绕起一缕发丝。</p><p> </p><p>“你...好美” 像是文俊辉从牙缝里挤出的文字，羞涩含着隐忍，期待带着彷惶。</p><p> </p><p>徐明浩听懂了，是等待已久的航行信号。</p><p> </p><p>她吻的青涩，笨拙，毫不犹豫。</p><p> </p><p>她急需着这一个吻，让她再次回到人间。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>欢愉不是海难，爱情毒不死人。</p><p>来自永远贪求的嘴唇，不停歇的欲望，不消失的呐喊。</p><p>向耳聋的世界呼求不可妥协的真理，放在一个身体上的信仰。</p><p>——路易斯塞尔努达</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————————————————</p><p>情人之舞，妒忌之诗【今生】<br/> <br/>“忽现忽散 陌生又熟悉的声音 那声音 扑朔迷离 飘着散着笑着”<br/>“让我远离 让我靠近 挥动着双手 好像在哪里”<br/>——《MY I》<br/> <br/>“姐姐。在梦里，我好像总是这么叫你。”<br/> <br/> <br/>徐明浩最近总是做梦，尝试睡前泡脚按摩冥想什么偏方都试了一遍，依旧没有一点好转。梦境反而变得越来越漫长，越来越清晰。<br/>这件事他只告诉了一个人，他的室友金珉奎。<br/>金珉奎说正是很正常的现象，青春期的男生，谁不会做点春梦呢？他也会。<br/>徐明浩却觉得不太正常，因为他的梦里总是同时出现，两个女孩子。<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>今夜也不例外，朦胧中他又梦见了那两个女孩子。<br/>空旷的舞蹈教室里，舞蹈垫被她们压在身下，发丝早已在翻滚中纠缠在一起。矮一点的女孩子趴在上面，轻咬着嘴唇，一只撑在垫子上，另一只手抚着一处柔软。稍一用力，躺在身下的女孩子便娇惰的扭动腰肢，无人顾及的另外一边伴随着身体轨迹在空气中抖动。被揉的舒服了，躺在下面的高个子女生支起了膝盖，抵在了小个子女生的屁股后。手顺着跪坐在垫子上的膝盖爬上大腿，摸进短裙遮盖的部分。一用力，将裙摆整个翻到了腰肢，整个屁股就被暴露在了空气中。突然的凉意，小个子的女生明显一惊，收回还蹂躏着双乳的手想把自己的裙子放下去。却被身下的女孩子一把拉住，啪的一声，一个巴掌落在了她的臀上。羞的她闭上了眼睛，趴到了刚刚还在被她玩弄的丰满双峰中。<br/>“学...太响了...别...”<br/>“叫姐姐...”<br/>“唔...姐姐...”小个子女生的语气委屈的要哭出来，不安分的手已经从臀部滑到了她的私密处。<br/>“嗯...乖...怎么这么湿了”<br/>刘海已经蹭得凌乱，女孩子从软软的胸脯上抬起了脸，张嘴去咬挺立的乳尖，声音变得糯叽叽的。<br/>“喜欢姐姐...想要姐姐...”<br/>“噗...你怎么会这么可爱。”<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>“明浩！明浩！！徐明浩！”耳膜快被喊破了，徐明浩从混沌中脱离。文俊辉还拿着海报当话筒，对着他的耳朵直嚷嚷。<br/>“听见了别喊了。”<br/>“怎么又发呆了，最近看你老是走神，是不是没睡好啊。签售会马上开始了，打起精神！”文俊辉帮徐明浩整了整领带，比了个怀挺的手势。<br/>“有啥烦心事跟哥说说？哥帮你排解排解？”<br/>“没啥事...没睡好而已”<br/> <br/>徐明浩看着跑去和队友打闹的文俊辉发了愣，文俊辉是他唯一的依靠，从前是现在也是。刚来韩国什么都不懂的他像抓住了救命稻草一般抓到了文俊辉，他们也曾无话不谈过。徐明浩想不起从什么时候开始他不再任何事都告诉文俊辉了，或许从他发现自己喜欢文俊辉开始吧。说不上来原因，也许是依靠变成了依恋，又或许第一次见面就埋下的爱慕。总之，徐明浩就是知道自己喜欢文俊辉，像刻在骨子里一样毋庸置疑。<br/> <br/>签售会照常进行，徐明浩感叹自己终究还是斗不过他们的粉丝。一个一个套路玩得超乎想象，让人防不胜防。转头看看文俊辉，正俯身和粉丝悄悄咪咪的不知道说着什么，两个人说两句还不怀好意的朝着自己这个方向笑。<br/>“喂...你们刚刚在说什么？”<br/>“啊！她问我觉得The 8是不是很可爱”文俊辉笑嘻嘻的朝着桌前的粉丝抛了个眼色。<br/>“俊辉说觉得你是最可爱的！温柔！可爱！像女孩子一样！”收到信号的粉丝抱着小纸条，兴高采烈的展示给徐明浩看。猝不及防的直球把徐明浩慌的满面通红，韩语系统瞬间短路只能阿尼~阿尼啊的冲着文俊辉叫唤。对徐明浩的反应无比满意，文俊辉和提问的克拉已经笑成一团，捂着嘴欣赏着徐明浩气急败坏又不敢撒的委屈样子。等送走了粉丝，文俊辉才咧着嘴用中文贴着徐明浩的耳边说。<br/>“你怎么这么可爱啊。”<br/> <br/>奇怪的既视感和昨夜梦境里的画面从徐明浩脑海闪过，突如其来的疼痛感直击徐明浩的心脏。等缓过劲时，文俊辉已经挥着手走远。徐明浩按着自己的心口直喘气，在他的体内，好像有什么东西，正在苏醒。</p><p> </p><p>前世今生这种东西，徐明浩本来是不相信的。直到他的梦境逐渐清晰，清晰到如同他的回忆。顺序被打乱的支离破碎，徐明浩也只能在每个画面中寻找线索，勉强将故事拼凑，不只有他和文俊辉，还有金珉奎全圆佑。<br/>从意外的初吻之后，他和文俊辉成为了恋人。在那个狭隘封闭的时代，无法开诚布公的同性恋人。尽管如此徐明浩依旧甘之如饴，她才不在乎旁人的流言蜚语，她是真正拥有了星星的人。而其他人只能充斥着幻想评头论足，庸俗不堪。<br/>和同性恋爱，在那个年代仿佛是一件有违天理的怪事。刚开始连金珉奎也不相信，依旧死缠烂打的追求着徐明浩。全圆佑相信了，并且气急败坏的找上门打了一架最终不欢而散。<br/>而徐明浩的理想更加简单，她想和文俊辉一起跳舞，一起站上某个舞台。她要一直陪着文俊辉，守护着她，就那么简单。<br/> <br/>今夜漫长，徐明浩沉沉的睡去迎接了最后一段来自前世的回忆。<br/>“明浩...醒醒。”徐明浩睁开了眼，吓了一跳。上一回梦见的还是高中时期的金珉奎，这么这回突然就变老了快二十多岁？<br/>“走了，准备出门了。”金珉奎走出了房间端进来了一杯牛奶。<br/>“让你昨晚别喝那么多了...又不是高中生了。”<br/>徐明浩爬起来照着镜子，岁月的痕迹已经爬上了她的面孔，眼睛还泛着哭泣过后的红肿。<br/>“好了。我去洗个澡就出发，早餐我做好放在外面了。”金珉奎走了过来，在额头上轻轻一吻便转身离去。<br/>什么情况？徐明浩愣了神，打开梳妆台两本红色的小册子猛地扎进他视线里。回忆瞬间涌现，她好像和金珉奎结婚了，已经十几年了。她的母亲十分的满意，徐明浩最后还是嫁给了一个温柔的南方男人。婚礼上她的母亲边哭边笑的把妆都擦的昏花。<br/>不对！？那文俊辉呢？徐明浩对突然快进的回忆一头雾水，继续翻找着柜子，没有新的线索就无法获取新的回忆。<br/>“做什么呢？”金珉奎穿着衣服走了进来。<br/>“没...我收拾一下就出门吧”<br/>“嗯，快一点吧。圆佑哥催我了。”<br/> <br/> <br/>依旧没有新的记忆出现，知道徐明浩再次见到全圆佑那张不苟言笑的脸，断断续续的片段再现。每一幕全圆佑都在朝她呐喊，嘶吼，或者咒骂。但徐明浩依旧无法回忆起这一切的起源。<br/>“终于来了？”全圆佑靠在院子的门口，头发已然花白。<br/>“嗯...好久不见哥。”徐明浩感觉到金珉奎牵着她的手又握紧了几分，让她有点难以形容的不自在。<br/>“进去吧。”<br/> <br/>“哥...最近过的还好吗？”<br/>“就那样吧...肯定没你俩好...”<br/>“哥...都过去了，别这样了。”气氛说不出的尴尬，徐明浩呆呆的望着两个男人。她能感受到全圆佑不加掩饰的恶意和怨念，还有金珉奎的无奈。<br/>“唉...早知道是这样的结局，我当初就应该强硬点的。”全圆佑抬着头自说自话的向前走，金珉奎徐明浩跟随在他身后。他们走过了枫叶洒满的大道，绕过了无人修建的花丛来到了一座石碑前。全圆佑掏出了怀里的一枝玫瑰走向前，徐明浩终于看清了石碑上的文字。<br/>“俊尼...我们来看你了...”<br/> <br/>“砰”钻心的疼痛，回忆过电般的传入她的大脑。<br/>高二间隙的暑假，徐明浩回了北方。她只能一封一封的给文俊辉书信，突然某一天她再也收不到文俊辉寄过来的信了。等暑假结局回到南方，刚下火车就被来找她的全圆佑扇了一巴掌。全圆佑哭的泣不成声，喊得歇斯底里。徐明浩大脑停止运转，万念俱灰。<br/>全圆佑告诉她，她和文俊辉的书信被文俊辉家里人发现了。偏激保守的文家人把文俊辉送去了一家非法经营的戒同所，文俊辉没有撑住那种非人的折磨，就那样去了。等全圆佑赶到的时候泡在井水里的尸体已经冰冷，井边还有一封信是给徐明浩的。<br/>“不要想我”只有短短的四个字。</p><p> </p><p> 徐明浩跪倒在石碑前，眼泪断线般的落。<br/>石碑上文俊辉的照片还是十几岁的模样，像不在需要光合作用的花朵，保持着永恒的美丽。<br/>“你哭什么...？”全圆佑咬着牙怒视着徐明浩。<br/>“还不是因为你。”<br/>“哥...”金珉奎着急的拦在了全圆佑和徐明浩之间。<br/>“是...我的错...”徐明浩的愧疚如同潮水般侵蚀着她，是她没有保护好文俊辉。<br/>“她一直需要的，都是我，我这样的。男人。”全圆佑将玫瑰放到了石碑前，深情的凝视着那张已经定格了的笑颜。<br/>“我们四个人的故事，凭什么让她一个人承受了后果？”<br/>“如果有下辈子...我们都要去赎罪，让她做最无忧无虑那一个”<br/>“徐明浩，我不会原谅你的”<br/> <br/>哈...哈....徐明浩猛地睁眼，床单和枕套已经被他打湿。天色已经明亮，旁边的金珉奎还抱着毯子睡的正香。徐明浩难以控制的情绪催促着他起身，跌跌撞撞的穿上鞋和衣服，疯一样的打开一扇扇门。<br/>客厅，没有，宿舍，没有。徐明浩披上外套就向练习室跑去，果然文俊辉就坐在练习室的椅子上玩着手机。<br/>“诶明浩，你今天怎么来的这么早，你昨晚不是才...”文俊辉被徐明浩嘞的快窒息的拥抱打断，他能感觉到徐明浩的身体还在颤抖着抽泣。<br/>“你怎么了！？谁欺负你了？”文俊辉掰正徐明浩的脸发现他脸上已经有了被风干的泪痕。<br/>“我会好好保护你，一直陪在你身边的，以后换我来守护你...”<br/>“这孩子！？你在说什么啊。”<br/>“文俊辉，以后我来当哥哥吧。”<br/> <br/>“我们会相见 不要去想念 我就是你的未来 你就是我的过去”<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>文俊辉最近总是感叹，唉，孩子们真是长大了。<br/>徐明浩自从那天之后，基本都不叫他哥了。有事也不和他说都自己憋着，甚至还老是开他玩笑叫他姐姐。徐明浩好像突然成熟了，不再需要他的保护和关爱，即便他还是爱粘着徐明浩。转变之快，像南方下场雨就入冬的秋天。<br/>同样出现这种怪状的还有全圆佑。文俊辉记得有一段时间开始全圆佑也说老是做梦睡不好，梦里有个人和他长得特别像。兴高采烈的问梦到啥了，全圆佑居然说梦到俊尼变成了女孩子。气死了文俊辉“明明就是180+的真汉子，为什么我的队友老是想着泥塑我？”<br/>又是某一天的凌晨。还在睡梦中的文俊辉突然被异样的声音吵醒，一抬头居然看到全圆佑趴在他床头哭。问原因也不说，全圆佑一直拉着他的手说什么不会有下次了什么的。听得他一头雾水。之后全圆佑就总是粘着他，酒店分房也要睡一起，吃饭烤肉也要订一起。最大的变化是，以前那个硬派的狐狸先生居然经常开始卖萌，一口一个俊尼俊尼的叫。一会伸手戳他肋骨一会晃着他的手跟他要吃的要键盘。<br/>还有个更吓人的人，金珉奎。虽然与他无关，但事发当天他就在现场。他还记得那天，他躺在徐明浩的腿上和他一起玩着王者荣耀。金珉奎突然就冲进了徐明浩房间，二话没说就把自己推到了墙角。硬扯着徐明浩说出去说话，徐明浩不想理还被金珉奎硬抱着扛到了肩上。文俊辉连忙想上去劝，被金珉奎恶狠狠的丢了句，你呆在这。吓得文俊辉以为他俩要打架，感觉找了隔壁的全圆佑一起去找他俩。等找到的时候，只看到金珉奎跪在地上哭也不说发生了什么。徐明浩和全圆佑交换了一个眼神就抬着金珉奎回了房间，叫文俊辉也先回去就别管了。<br/>迟钝如文俊辉也察觉到，有些事情，与他有关又好像只有他不知道。<br/> </p><p>最近文俊辉想学些新的技能。出道已经好几年了，徐明浩有好多爱好，品酒，画画，读诗，摄影。当初那个说话还带着箭头的小男孩，如今已经变成了一个他捉摸不透的男人。文俊辉觉得，跟徐明浩比起来好像他好像乐天的有点过分。<br/> <br/>“那你要不要和我一起去学探戈。”徐明浩看似漫不经心的划着手机。<br/>“你还学了那个啊？”文俊辉知道徐明浩尝试学习了不同的舞种却没想到涉猎这么广泛。<br/> <br/> <br/>等下午到了舞蹈教室却发现只有徐明浩一个人。<br/>“老师呢？”<br/>“我来教你啊。”<br/>“跳Tango没有舞伴吗？”<br/>“我就是你的舞伴啊。”<br/>文俊辉傻眼了，看徐明浩的表情他是认真的。<br/>“来，把手给我。”还没等文俊辉反应过来，徐明浩已经拽着文俊辉的手放在了自己腰上。另一只手。攀上了文俊辉的肩。<br/>“喂喂，做什么！？我可不跳女位啊！”文俊辉的手刚松开一点，就被徐明浩拉着手臂整个跌进了他怀里。<br/>“没有女伴，探戈本身就是两个男人的舞蹈。”徐明浩扶起倒在他锁骨上的文俊辉，摆正了手部位置。<br/>“相传探戈发明于海上，是百无聊赖的男海员们之间的消遣。”徐明浩搂过文俊辉的腰，将他们的前胸紧贴。文俊辉这才直观的感觉到，他这个小不足一年的弟弟已经长得几乎和他一样高。这样紧贴的距离，他甚至感觉徐明浩说话时吐出的热气就徘徊在耳边。<br/>随着音乐的响起，徐明浩带着文俊辉随着节奏舞动，从简单的步伐开始到稍微复杂的舞步。他教的很认真，文俊辉学的也很快。<br/>“好累，你为什么会喜欢？”比想象中的体力消耗大得多，文俊辉第一次认识到探戈不是省力的舞种。<br/>“跳探戈的时候，舞种之间力量感是对等的，没有谁辅佐谁谁支撑谁。”徐明浩不顾文俊辉有些懈怠了的脚步，依旧拖动着文俊辉的腰肢做着旋转。<br/>“需要一直对抗，一直碰撞，就像这样。”徐明浩松开了一只紧扣着文俊辉的手，将文俊辉抛出几秒后又均速拉回，小腿快速的抬高绕上了文俊辉的腿。高速的碰撞，让文俊辉吃了痛。<br/>“又或者这样。”徐明浩的腿再次收回，手臂握住文俊辉的腰一发力，将文俊辉半身抬起贴在自己腰上。半旋一周后放下，文俊辉任凭着徐明浩摆弄着姿势只觉的新奇，身体经过碰撞的肌肉还有些酸痛。<br/>“有人说，这是互相试探，暗自较劲。”<br/>“那你也再和我较劲吗？”文俊辉也不知道自己为何会问出这种无厘头的话，但他还是看见徐明浩的表情闪过了一丝阴沉。徐明浩没有回答，只是专注着脚下的舞步，可文俊辉感觉那贴着他的手臂短暂的分开后，回撞的更加大力。<br/>“问你个问题？”徐明浩依旧没停下动作，紧握着文俊辉的腰。<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“你喜欢全圆佑吗？”徐明浩偏过了脸，长发盖住了他的眼睛看不清表情。<br/>“喜欢啊，每个成员我都喜欢啊。”这又是什么问题？<br/>“全圆佑喜欢你...你知道吗？”徐明浩的腿又一次绕了上来，很轻快的点了一下就离去。<br/>“什么意思？”<br/>“就...不是你喜欢他的那种喜欢。”<br/>“金珉奎喜欢你那种吗？”文俊辉被握着的腰突一紧，金珉奎在追徐明浩这件事明明全团都知道。<br/>“说这个干嘛...”<br/>“不是你先说的吗？怎么？妒忌我和圆佑玩得好吗？”看见徐明浩复杂的表情，文俊辉得逞的用手在徐明浩手里挠，逗他的弟弟果然是最有趣的事情。不料下一秒，却被徐明浩整个锁进了怀里，双腿纠缠着，连下面那个地方都紧密贴合着没有缝隙。<br/>“是的文俊辉...我妒忌了...”文俊辉看着徐明浩的眼睛，确确实实盛满了怒意。<br/>“就算是报应也不能这样折磨我吧。”徐明浩搂在文俊辉的手再一次收紧，几乎鼻尖贴着鼻尖。完全听不懂徐明浩在说什么，文俊辉双手抵在徐明浩胸前想分出一处喘息的余地，却被徐明浩再一次用力拉了回去。<br/>“赎罪结束了，我不想再当你弟弟了。”徐明浩眯着眼嘴唇颤抖着又一次靠近，文俊辉紧张的都出了汗，完全无法理解的事情一次又一次的发生，大脑一片空白无用的睁着眼睛。在鼻尖碰到鼻尖后，徐明浩突然睁开了眼，叹着气放开了文俊辉。<br/>“算了，约定好了...等你自己决定...”又是不明所以的言语，文俊辉看着徐明浩的手离开了他的身体，伸手去关闭音响，打开了舞蹈室的门。<br/>“今天的话就当我没说过吧。”徐明浩带上遮住半张脸的鸭舌帽消失在了门口。<br/>“最好一直不要想起来...”</p><p> </p><p>文俊辉躺在床上辗转难眠，他依旧无法理清下午和徐明浩发生的事情。徐明浩说的话前言不搭后语，完全没有逻辑也没有根据。小腿和手臂的肌肉还在隐隐作痛，文俊辉又想起那一次次的靠近又抽离。他有点享受那种感觉，任由着某一个人引导着身体。又或者，他只是享受着和徐明浩的引导和碰撞？想起了徐明浩那个离奇的举动，眼里的深情，文俊辉惊讶的察觉在那个瞬间自己好似一点都不抗拒。为什么又提及全圆佑？为什么又提及金珉奎？在寂静的夜里，文俊辉才后知后觉的反应过来。潜意识似乎替他开了个玩笑，妒忌？是那种感情吗？他何尝不是嫉妒着金珉奎才会下意识的说出来刺激徐明浩。<br/>那他对徐明浩又是什么复杂的感情？文俊辉单纯的脑袋很难在黑暗里一个人处理这么多问题，睡意快速的驱散了思考能力。文俊辉带着疑惑沉沉的睡去。<br/>那一晚，文俊辉，开始做梦了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>